imaginefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Asoue1286
Hola Asoue1286. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a ImagineWiki Español como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guias que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "Wikianos" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Zuirdj Gracias por la propuesta Gracias por la propuesta de ser administrador, pero actualmente soy Helper de Wikia, por lo que tengo permisos de administrador en todos los wikis de Wikia. Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela. No importa que me preguntes en inglés, lo entenderé, aunque realmente soy muy malo escribiendo yo en inglés, por lo que si no te importa prefiero escribirte en inglés. If you need my help, don't worry, I will help you! :D --Bola (discusión) 17:24 22 sep 2008 (UTC) Cambiar Title Si lo que quieres es cambiar el título del wiki se puede cambiar desde MediaWiki:Sitetitle. Aunque creo que te refieres a cambiar el nombre del wiki y no el título, en ese caso trataré de contactar con Zuirdj para ver qué se puede hacer al respecto.--Bola (discusión) 17:53 24 sep 2008 (UTC) :Hi Asoue1286. I just changed the name of the wiki. If you need more help, don't hesitate to send me a message. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 19:40 29 sep 2008 (UTC) =Dos cosas= * La traducción de ImagineWiki es ImaginaWiki * ¿Por qué no haz creado ni un sólo articulo en esta wiki ni en la de inglés? Así nunca vas a hacerlas crecer. Nadie va a venir a hacer ese trabajo si tú no lo haces primeroDionysos 15:35 4 oct 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. I found this wiki and seeing only 2 articles does not motivate me to collaborate. Create the articles and do not worry about your mistakes, Spanish speakers will correct them. I need to know which is the purpose of this wikia. It is not clear to me. For you to have no problem talking with us in Spanish, do it in English. Daneel 20:18 10 oct 2008 (UTC) Correcciones I do not understand those: *Tenemos muchos tipos diferentes de imaginar <- We have many types to imagine? *¿Necesita algo para enlazar todos los de su imaginado artículos e historias? Well, I can help translating here. In protected pages, I would have to know the English content first... but be it as you wish. Daneel 20:43 10 oct 2008 (UTC) Thanks for giving me adminrights, I think I will start some articles the next weekEros del Fuego 22:27 10 oct 2008 (UTC) Woa! 3 admins and 2 articles. Sorry for the silly joke, but something's wrong here. Daneel 17:14 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Why is the main page protected? It it were not, I would add some content to it, not only you 3. Besides, protecting the main page could scare users away. Daneel 17:22 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Reversion I think the reversion is wrong. Corcel does not have an accent. Eros del Fuego committed a typo, I think. See http://www.wordreference.com/es/en/translation.asp?spen=corcel. The other reversion is a matter of style. I like pages with content, not just a paragraph, but OK. --David 01:37 22 oct 2008 (UTC)